saintsrowfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
102.4 Klassic FM
102.4 Klassic FM est une station de radio apparue dans Saints Row, Saints Row 2, Saints Row: The Third et Saints Row IV. La station diffuse de la musique classique. Playlist Saints Row *Beethoven - Symphony No. 7, 4th Movement: Allegro Con Brio *Beethoven - Egmont Overture *Beethoven - Für Elise *Beethoven - Sonata No. 14 "Moonlight", 1st Movement. *Beethoven - Sonata No. 14, 3rd Movement. *Beethoven - Sonata No. 23 "Appassionata", 1st Movement. *Beethoven - Symphony No. 1, Finale *Beethoven - Symphony No. 5, 1st Movement. *Beethoven - Symphony No. 6 "Pastoral", 1st Movement. *Beethoven - Symphony No. 9, 4th Movement. *Chopin - Ballade No. 1 *Chopin - Concerto No. 2, 1st Movement. *Chopin - Concerto No. 2, 3rd Movement. *Chopin - Etude No. 11 *Chopin - Etude No. 3 *Chopin - Impromptu *Chopin - Prelude No. 15 *Chopin - Prelude No. 17 *Chopin - Prelude No. 3 *Chopin - Waltz No. 6 *Delibes - "Flower Duet" from Lakme *Handel - "Hallelujah" from Messiah *J. Strauss II - Die Fledermaus Overture *J. Strauss - Leichtes Blut Fast *J. Strauss - Tritsch Tristsch *J.S. Bach - Harpsichord Concerto No. 5 BWV 1056 *J.S. Bach - Fantasy and Fugue BWV 542 *J.S. Bach - Partita No 1. - Gigue BWV 825 *Liszt - Funerailles *Liszt - Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 *Liszt - Liebestraum No. 3 in A Flat Major (incorrectly titled "Liebestraum No. 2") *Mendelssohn - Violin Concerto, 3rd Movement. *Mozart - Concerto No. 21 2nd Movement. *Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, 2nd Movement. *Mozart - Turkish March *Mussorgsky - Night On Bald Mountain *Offenbach - Gaiete Parisienne - Can Can *Pachelbel - Canon In D *Paganini - 24 Caprices *Rossini - Overture from The Barber of Seville *Rossini - The Thieving Magpie *Rossini - Wilhelm Tell Overture *Scott Joplin - Maple Leaf Rag *Scott Joplin - The Entertainer *Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture *Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Reed-Flutes" from The Nutcracker *Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" from The Nutcracker *Tchaikovsky - Violin Concerto, 1st Movement. *Tchaikovsky - Violin Concerto, 3rd Movement. *Verdi - La Traviata *Verdi - Rigoletto *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 1 *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 2 *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 4 *Wagner - Lohengrin Overture *Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries *Wagner - Rienzi Overture *Wagner - Tannhaeuser Overture *Wagner - Twilight of the Gods Saints Row 2 *Johann Sebastian Bach - Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 *Bach - Concerto No. 4 in A *Bach - Toccata and Fugue in D Minor *Ludwig van Beethoven - Piano Sonata No. 14, "Moonlight Sonata", First Movement: Adagio sostenuto * *Beethoven - Symphony no. 5 in C Minor: Allegro *Beethoven - Symphony No. 5 in C Minor: Allegro con brio * *Johannes Brahms - Hungarian Dances No. 5 *Edvard Grieg - Peer Gynt Suites Suite No. 1 - "Anitra's Dance" *Grieg - Peer Gynt Suite No. 1 - "In the Hall of the Mountain King" *George Frideric Handel - Arrival Of The Queen Of Sheba *Handel - Music for the Royal Fireworks *Handel - Water Music (Handel) Suite No. 1 in F Major *Handel - Water Music Suite No. 1 in F Major (Overture) *Léo Delibes - Coppélia Ballet Suite, Act 1, No. 1 *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik * *Mozart - Haffner Serenade No. 7 in D Major *Mozart - String Quartet in G Major - 2nd Movement *Mozart - Symphony No. 40 - 1st Movement *Mozart - Marriage of Figaro - Overture *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Nutcracker Suite * *Tchaikovsky - The Sleeping Beauty Waltz *Antonio Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 1 - Spring * *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 2 - Summer * *Richard Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries * *Déjà apparue dans Saints Row Saints Row: The Third *Bach - Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 - Allegro(1721)5 *SR2 *Boccherini - Minuet *Chopin - Waltz in D-flat Major *Dvořák - Humoresque Op. 101 No.7 *Handel - "Hallelujah" from Messiah *SR *Liszt - Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 *SR *Mendelssohn - Spring Song *Mozart - Der Holle Rache *Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik (1787)3 *SR *SR2 *Mozart - Serenade No. 13 in G major, IV Rondo - Allegro *Rossini - Call to the Cows (William Tell Overture) (1829)6 *SR *Rossini - The Thieving Magpie Overture *SR *Saint-Saëns - "Fossils" from The Carnival of the Animals *John Philip Sousa - Stars and Stripes Forever (1897)2 *Strauss - The Blue Danube Waltz *Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries *SR *SR2 *Waldteufel - Skater's Waltz *SR Egalement dans Saints Row *SR2 Egalement dans Saints Row 2 Saints Row IV [[Fichier:Klassic_102.4_(Zinyak).png|thumb|Logo de 102.4 Klassic dans Saints Row IV.]] *Johann Strauss II - Die Fledermaus, Overture *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Swan Lake, Op 20 *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - The Nutcracker Suite Overture *George Bizet - Carmen Suite: Aragonaise *George Bizet - Carmen Suite: Les Toreadors *George Bizet - Habanera, from Carmen *Johann Sebastian Bach - Toccata and Fugue in D Minor *Giuseppe Verdi - La Donna e Mobile, from Rigoletto *Gioachino Rossini - Largo al Factotum, from The Barber of Seville *Gustav Holst - The Planets: Mars *Modest Mussorgsky - Night On Bare Mountain *Ludwig van Beethoven - Symphony No. 9 in D Minor: Ode To Joy *Jacques Offenbach - Orpheus in the Underworld: Infernal Galop *John Philip Sousa - The Liberty Bell *Johann Strauss Sr. - Radetzky March *George Frideric Handel - Music for the Royal Fireworks *Frederic Chopin - Grande vaise Brillante in Eb Major Anecdotes Saints Row *La plupart des véhicules des Los Carnales ont cette station par défaut. Saints Row IV *Zyniak lis des extrais de Orgeuil et Préjugés de Jane Austen et de Titus Andronicus de Shakespeare. Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio de Saints Row Catégorie:Stations de radio de Saints Row 2 Catégorie:Stations de radio de Saints Row The Third Catégorie:Stations de radio de Saints Row IV